


An Encyclopedia of the New World

by orphan_account



Series: Capriccio's Encyclopedia [1]
Category: paper roblox
Genre: in-universe writing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-16 11:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 3,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21507427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: An in-universe writing about the New World of Paper Robloxia, and some of the species within.Somewhat noncanon.
Series: Capriccio's Encyclopedia [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1577254
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	1. Table of Contents

Hello! You may call me Capriccio, after the musical term. As you may have guessed, I am a musical dæmon.

This is my little bestiary, as one may call it, for the citizens - no, the species - of Paper Robloxia and its connected dimensions.

I haven't much to say here, to be honest. I'm not one of those authors who draws things out; I like to get to the point.

* * *

**Robloxian-derived Species**

[Robloxians](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21507427/chapters/51262831)

[Birdpersons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21507427/chapters/51284821)

[Protagonists](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21507427/chapters/51283843)

[Narrators](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21507427/chapters/51280153)

**Elemental Species**

[Hailkin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21507427/chapters/51468334)

[Voidkin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21507427/chapters/51479152)

[Playkin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21507427/chapters/51639574#workskin)

[Sowkin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21507427/chapters/52213225)

[Soilkin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21507427/chapters/52218271)

[Torchkin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21507427/chapters/52261687)


	2. Robloxians

Robloxians

* * *

Robloxians are the most populous in Paper Robloxia; they're not very special, no offense, with no special abilities whatsoever.

The one thing they _are_ known for, however, is their capacity to learn almost anything; most types of magic are compatible with the robloxian body, and from what I have observed they regularly do experiments - sometimes for fun, even. If there is a magic a robloxian is naturally incapable with (such as void magic, for example) they will go to great lengths to find out how to harness it, even facing death just to see what they can do. It's quite odd, really, how fearless they seem to be, and no species naturally meets this level of curiosity...

Robloxians are also the only species able to survive after death, though this state is temporary and can only be accessed through magic. While in this state, they become carnivores and become able to selfheal naturally (needed to stay 'alive' and not perma-dead); this requires a steady source of fresh food, however, which... well, considering they feed on flesh, I'll let you - dear reader - realize yourself what I am trying to convey.

Robloxians are the most normal species one can find in Paper Robloxia. Robloxians naturally live for 13 measures, which I believe calculates to 130 years or 4 writtenings; however, due to their curiosity, not many live to this age. They are omnivorous, and will eat anything you put in front of them except for obviously inedible things - and even then, sometimes they'll try; some choose to be herbivores, though robloxian bodies are not made to live this way. Most are heterosexual and choose to have one partner at a time, but a good portion of them have different sexualities and some even have multiple partners at once - robloxian culture accepts this fully. Their culture is accepting of transgender people as well.

All in all, robloxians don't have any special capabilities except for their ability to learn. They are cute, though, and some types of dæmons will keep a few as pets. I don't recommend this, however.


	3. Birdpersons

Birdpersons (Birdpeople? I'm not sure, really.)

* * *

In case you thought robloxians had it bad. Birdpersons are a subspecies(??) of robloxians, and... I'm honestly not sure if they have it better or worse than robloxians.

Birdpersons have no arms, instead possessing two bird wings (that's where the species name comes from) which can be used for flight; this removes their hands, however, which can make it much harder to live. To combat this, over time birdpersons have evolved psychic-like powers which can be used to hold small objects without training - with practice, one can make this power stronger to the point where it would theoretically be possible to uproot an entire forest; most birdpersons don't bother, though, since there is no practical use to this. In addition to this, they have a powerful sense of sight.

Culture-wise, they are mainly the same as robloxians; birdpersons have trouble staying in one place, though, and tend to travel a lot. They're also a bit forgetful and have... odd tastes, if eating dirt and insects can really be called an odd taste.


	4. Protagonists

Protagonists

* * *

Protagonists are an odd species - likely not meant to exist, they were created alongside the Plot Book to serve... well, nobody is exactly sure - not even the Gods. It's a popular belief that protagonists are embodiments of reality, but nobody is sure.

Like narrators, protagonists can come in any flavor of appearance - mostly robloxian, though all sorts of 'species' of protagonist have existed; ribbon dæmons and torchkin seem to be populous, too, despite the rarity of protagonists. Most protagonists are mute, though some have the ability to speak short sentences (apparently, it causes extreme pain to speak more than 50 words a minute; there is no known cause for this pain) and a good portion pick up sign language as well.

Protagonists normally do not live long enough to have a culture, but if one does the protagonist typically integrates with whatever society their adventure took place in. Their lifespan is short, normally lasting for up to half a year at most - they cease to exist as soon as the adventure they were created for stops, though Godly influence can change this. They also aren't very good at being social, preferring physical touch to speaking most of the time. ~~It's adorable until you get crushed by a torchkin-type protagonist.~~


	5. Narrators

Narrators

* * *

Narrators may appear like ordinary people; however, they are much different in every other way.

While on the outside (and, in some cases, their inside too) they appear to be normal robloxians - or other species that look similar, though most take the appearance of robloxians - they are truthfully eldritch entities forced into an otherwise-mortal body, chosen by Gods... maybe. It's impossible to know for sure, even for someone like me who's been around for a while; the eldritch nature of narrators is true and confirmed, though.

Narrator bodies are physically the same as whatever species they appear as, with some slight oddities like organs that do not exist naturally (and don't seem to exist at all under normal circumstances, only manifesting if a narrator is operated on); outside of reality, they look much different, but it varies from narrator to narrator and typically seems to terrify anyone who sees a narrator's true form - even Gods. Narrators also are mostly incapable of being harmed, with the only exceptions being injuries from other narrators and Gods. Other than that, however, narrators seem to like to pretend to be perfectly normal citizens of wherever they live; this facade falls quickly, though, as a narrator's job is to document everything that happens in Paper Robloxia - and that requires shattering the laws of reality to teleport anywhere instantly at will.

Culturally, narrators are mainly the same as whatever species they masquerade as; they seem to have an affinity for collecting accesories, though - the most common is top hats, but I've seen and heard of many more collections like flowers, masks, and one even collected stars out of the sky. I'm honestly not sure how that last one works.. hm.


	6. Hailkin

Hailkin are ice elementals; while similar to robloxians, their innate ability to control the cold separates them from both robloxians and dæmons.

Hailkin naturally are born with the ability to manipulate ice and water - firns are more suited to ice, snowsqualls with snow, and slushes with water. Firns are female, slushes male, and snowsqualls have a chance to be either male or female. This manipulation includes creating ice/water from thin air, melting it down (this takes lots of energy, from what I know, though), and controlling existing forms of it. Hailkin can learn other forms of magic, but are incapable of handling fire magic the same way a normal robloxian cannot handle void magic; it drives them mad and leads them to their death.

Biology-wise, hailkin are quite similar to mermaids of Old World lore, looking like robloxians with vibrantly colored finned tails and gills. Their bodies are built to store heat & fat, as hailkin naturally are meant to live in cold areas - ones that not many can handle without outside protection such as clothing. Hailkin's height range when fully grown range from 5'5 to 7'5, with most tending toward the taller heights. Naturally, they live for 20 measures (200 years/6.1 writtenings) though hailkin rarely live beyond 21 measures (210 years/6.4 writtenings). All three types of hailkin are omnivorous, though firns tend more toward a carnivorous diet and slushes toward a herbivorous diet - snowsqualls don't have a specific preference.

Culturally, most hailkin don't interact with anyone else and are even known to abandon their offspring to be raised by whoever comes upon the child; as a result, there's a slowly growing population of hailkin who are raised in a more welcoming environment, though the abandonment of hailkin children after the age of 5 years (half a measure) seems to happen no matter what.


	7. Voidkin & Crystalkin

Voidkin - also known as crystalkin - are an odd type of elemental; they're at ease within the darkness, and can harness the void to levels a normal robloxian wouldn't even be able to touch.

They have the innate ability to manipulate shadows & rocks to a small extent; while not as powerful as any other elemental's, rocks are... sharp.

Biology-wise, though, voidkin are quite odd. They're like robloxians, but with monochrome skin (grey is the most common) and completely black eyes with x-shaped white pupils. Ink always seems to flow from somewhere off their body, with many voidkin making it into clothing or features common to other species (wings are common, along with tails and cat ears). Voidkin are also quite short; the tallest are around 4 feet tall, with the shortest being around 3 feet. They live just as long as all elemental species (200 years/20 measures/6.1 writtenings). Voidkin are strictly carnivorous, with the only exception being spiritual energy.

Voidkin have no known culture, as not many are known to exist; what is known is that they tend to stay in caverns and dark areas, feeding off travelers who wander alone or have no obvious protection. The few that do assimilate into robloxian culture tend to not go out much, wearing multiple layers of clothing if they do.


	8. Playkin

Playkin are friendly electric elementals who don't mind doing anything for the most part, whether it's causing as much destruction as possible or just chilling.

Playkin naturally are... completely different than any other species, and count more as a toy-type being than an elemental being. Their entire body is made up of what seems to be normal skin that changes into a rubbery substance if stretched; this usually leads to them being used as quick, easy, and free projectiles. Being stretched will make a playkin automatically send off electrical shocks that are meant to injure whatever's trying to use them, though, and isn't recommended without protection. Playkin only come in one sex and it's entirely unknown how they reproduce; the concept of gender does exist in their society, though. They feed off positive emotions mainly, but can eat and digest anything given to them. This includes extremely dangerous things like flaming objects and double-edged swords. (Before you ask, they do this for fun..?)

Playkin can be from 3 to 7 feet when matured; it seems to vary from person to person. Many are quite similar to robloxians, though some will possess characteristics of other species for unknown reasons. The defining characteristic of playkin, though, is a large wind-up key on their backs. The playkin will stay awake as long as the key is winding, which typically lasts several days on end. Playkin physically are incapable of sleep while in this state. When the key stops, they tend to collapse where they are and enter a coma-like state where none of their bodily functions are performed until the key is winding again.

Magic-wise and culture-wise, playkin are very capable of most things; the one thing they can't do is be alone, due to their keys. Most playkin choose a partner - they typically go through multiple ones over the measures until they pass - and stick to that partner until they're let free.


	9. Sowkin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was written by 'Dec' - Capriccio's partner-in-crime.
> 
> Capriccio may or may not have had some ... fun times with a group of sowkin.

Sowkin - named after the action of planting seeds - are nature elementals and quite ruthless in how they treat most other beings.

Sowkin are the product of nature doing things that it should not. With skin too smooth and too similar to robloxians', eyespots on their skin, and biology that is a mixture of plants and robloxians, they are very interesting to study and meet. They have the natural ability to communicate with plants and have them do things like search for items or restrain people; this power is commonly mistaken for being able to control plants, but those are two separate powers. Like hailkin, sowkin cannot handle learning fire magic and it will drive them insane.

Sowkin biology is ... a bit hard to explain, honestly. They're robloxians with leafy hair that can come in any shade of green (some sowkin will have petals of any color mixed in too) and pale yellow-green skin with eyespots on their back - sometimes a mutation will cause tree bark to grow over their skin, though it is not harmful. They are mainly found in tropical areas and mid-temperature civilizations; sowkin cannot handle temperatures under freezing unless they have certain mutations - not that it matters, as their lifespan only reaches 50 years or 5 measures on average. They typically feed off sunlight and water, though sowkin can also digest most plants and insects. Sowkin have unstable genetics and mutate quite a lot, which can give them qualities such as a bark exoskeleton or a larger range of survivable temperatures.

Sowkin culture is quite alien, even to non-robloxians. Sowkin show no interest in raising children for most of the year, but in the summer months - typically June - two weeks will be used just to produce and raise sowkin children (which only take a year to mature fully). The few who venture outside their hidden villages typically perish quickly, as they do not have access to the nutrients they need - sunlight can be scarce, and insects (their only source of some nutrients) are scarcer.


	10. Soilkin

Soilkin are earth elementals, not to be confused with sowkin (which are plant elementals).

Soilkin naturally have the ability to manipulate the earth, able to bury someone 60 feet under or create bridges of ground amongst other things. They're quite odd, but still one of the most robloxian-like of the elementals... ignoring the lower half of their body, as they're taurlike - a robloxian upper body, and a cat's lower body. Agile and sturdy, soilkin are sweet but unforgiving and have been referred to as demigods in the far past due to their rarity and power.

Soilkin typically come in all cat breeds, though maine coons seem to be the most populous since soilkin reside in dark, cold caverns for the most part. They rarely will reside in other areas - shorthair soilkin breeds can be found in abandoned mines near the upper layers due to the warmth. They're omnivores, but mostly rely on meat ~~and whatever voidkin flesh is~~ for nutrients. Both halves of soilkin are full to the brim with organs, though it's popular belief that the human half only holds the lungs and heart. Soilkin naturally grow to be 6 to 8 feet tall, and live to around 150 years or 15 measures.

Culturally, soilkin tend to keep to theirselves and aren't seen by many - those who end up lost in soilkin territory usually don't return, though there have been a few examples of missing people showing up later and claiming to have been taken in and peacefully assimilated into soilkin culture. They never have much to say, though..


	11. Torchkin

Torchkin - fire elementals - are the most populous of the elemental species, and the most friendly.

Torchkin have the ability to control fire; this is used in their day-to-day lives. It's unknown how or why they first came to be, but it's theorized that the first torchkin was a robloxian-dæmon hybrid or a cursed dæmon. Though hot-blooded and warm-hearted (literally and figuratively), their culture is formed around protection - which they do _very_ well.

Their body is naturally built around their ability to manipulate fire, and has been described as armor-like with a brick-like texture. Their eyes and mouth, when open, let fire and smoke blow out - and there is an opening on their head for fire to pour out. This fire is harmless to all creatures, though, and actually has healing properties. Torchkin lack blood and flames burn in its place. When matured, they reach 6-9 feet tall and average around 500 pounds due to the material they are made of; this doesn't seem to harm them in any way, though, and they're just as fast as a normal robloxian is.

Torchkin culture is very accepting of anyone, and it's common for wanderers or exiles to be taken in and adopted by a group of torchkin if they have nowhere else to go. Their culture is very similar to urban robloxian culture, and it's common for a robloxian town/city and a torchkin town to merge due to the similarities.


	12. Ribbon Dæmons

Ribbon dæmons - also known as bookmark dæmons - are a rare type of dæmon, to the point where only a handful are confirmed to exist.

Modeled off the former deity of deception, Scriptliss, ribbon dæmons are skittish yet trustworthy - having gone against the god they were designed on. Not much is known about these odd creatures.

Ribbon dæmons are white creatures with liquidy hued eyes and a long, silk bookmark-like tail the same color of their eyes. They typically live for 130 measures (1300 years or 40 writtenings) but seem to be immortal in the sense that they do not age past a certain extent; 130 measures is the longest a ribbon dæmon has lived that I know of, though. They have the natural ability to shapeshift, though this effect wears off in other dimensions and must be reapplied. In their true form, ribbon dæmons tend to be from 15-20 feet tall; they're omnivorous but prefer a vegetarian diet due to their not-very-fun reputation in the past.

Culturally, they seem to be wanderers; if there is a ribbon dæmon collective out there it's kept secret.


	13. Angels

Angels - though it's argued what exactly they are - will be counted as dæmons in this encyclopedia. Do not break into my home again over this.

Angels are a curious species; with feathered wings, blank eyes, and the aura of a higher being around them despite not being a deity or related, they're commonly mistaken for hallucinations or cosplayers. They're one of the most unseen species, with many who meet Angels going completely missing forever.

Angels typically are 10 to 15 feet tall - 30 to 50 feet when not masquerading as a robloxian - and none of them have ever been proven capable of death; their reproduction system is similarly unknown, though it is rumored they turn non-Angels into Angels in some way instead of reproducing sexually or asexually. Angels have the same skin colors as robloxians do, along with 2 to 6 blank eyes and 4 to 10 wings - it seems the wings and eyes depend on what 'class' an Angel is. They seem to eat anything given to them and do not have a digestive system, which is quite confusing to biologists.

Culture for the Angels is simple, though, from what we know - there are two types: Ancient and Awake. Ancient Angels speak only one language, which cannot be translated as it is a cognitohazard and upon translation will cause whoever hears the translated speech to go mad. They typically have 4-6 eyes and 8-10 wings, and forage for food instead of wandering into robloxian towns and asking for it like Awake Angels - this means that whatever an Ancient Angel decides is food is probably not going to live much longer, whether it's someone or something. Ancient Angels are known to build small towns in the wilderness, as a (usually) false sense of security for anyone who wanders in lost. Awake Angels, on the other hand, usually incorporate into other societies or wander the lands, learning as much as they can; they usually have 2 or 4 eyes and 4-6 wings.


End file.
